


Northstar Burning Bright - Dipcifica One-Shots

by Northern_Nightmare



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Nightmare/pseuds/Northern_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little one-shots of varying length featuring Dipper and Pacifica. No way connected to each other. Feel free to leave ideas and requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mabel Ruins Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I'm doing it. A shipping fiction….May Cipher have mercy on my soul. Ok, this story will basically contain Dipcifica one-shots (maybe two-shots later on) of varying length. Feel free to leave ideas or requests. Most of the times I write they will be aged up. Also! Nothing over T. Sorry. One last note, some of these may take place in AUs. However you don't need to know about those AUs, just a basic understanding of gravity falls and a liking for Dipcifica is needed. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!
> 
> Notes for this one-shot
> 
> Aged to 15
> 
> Not What he Seems Never Happened
> 
> Pacifica is kind of part of the crew in this and the two have been awkward little derps for a while now.

Dipper cleared his throat awkwardly as Pacifica fiddled with the remote. The two fifteen year olds were sitting beside each other on the chair waiting for Mabel to finish making the popcorn. It was movie-night for the trio, the chosen flick was currently paused on the small screen in front of them.

"So…ever seen 'My mummys a werewolf 2 - This again?" Dipper tried to start a conversation up to distract from the fact how close they were. Normally Mabel was in the middle and Dipper was making the popcorn...Mabel ,for some reason, decided today she would shake things up and would be the one to put it in the microwave and leave her friend and brother alone.

"No, not really. Though I have seen the first…." Pacifica spared a look towards and their eyes met. After a brief hesitation they turned their heads. Both with a blush on their faces.

"It's even better...in a 'so bad its good' way." Dipper tugged at his shirts neck. He put his hand down on the little area that was between them. Pacifica saw it there from the corner of her eye.

"Is that even possible? I mean...have you seen the first one?" Pacifica put the remote down and put her hand on her lap however she couldn't help but feel like it was the wrong place to put it.

"Y-yeah." Dippers voice cracked and he coughed to cover it up. "They had even less of a budget this time around."

"Oh…"

The two teens sat in awkward silence. Pacifica kept looking at her lap then at Dippers hand and back again. She took a deep breath and steeled herself before moving her hand to touch Dippers.

"BOOM PREGNANT!" Mabel choose at that moment to pop her head into the living room with her bowl of popcorn.

Pacifica's face was now red enough to rival a ripe tomato, but her reaction was nothing compared to Dippers. Said boy was now on the ground, red as Pacifica, and glaring daggers at the laughing Mabel.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting something!" Mabel said in a sing-song voice as she walked in holding the popcorn bowl and ignoring the glares.

"That was mean…" Dipper pushed himself up and rubbed the back of his head, his face still red.

"Sorry bro-bro!' She plopped herself down beside Pacifica, putting the bowl on her lap. "I couldn't help myself!"

"You're a bad person" Dipper pouted but sat beside Mabel.

"But I'm adorable! I can get away with it" Mabel laughed and grabbed the remote unpausing the movie. Pacifica sighed and rested her arm on the back of the chair behind Mabels head, and used her free hand to grab some popcorn stopping when she felt something touch the other hand...something warm and sweaty. She turned her head and saw both Dipper and Mabel watching the screen only Dippers arm seemed to be… Pacifica blushed and leaned back and confirmed that Dipper was ,infact, touching her hand behind Mabels oblivious head.

She smiled and turned to watch the movie, moving her hand so it was holding Dippers hand and squeezed slightly.

He squeezed back.


	2. Glitter Sandwiches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Aqua Girl 007 on fanfiction! I hope you’re happy with this ^^ I’m working on the other requests along with a few others. I am really enjoying the chance to try out a different genre of writing. And yes GravityFalls25 (fanfiction) there will be more chapters, lifes just been very busy, I know you’re all tired of hearing this excuse, sorry ^^’
> 
> Notes For This One-Shot  
> Aged up to 16  
> Not What He Seems Never Happened  
> Pacifica is part of the trio and Mabel is a total shipper.  
> Once again awkward little derps

Mabel Pines wore a white and pink baseball cap with a heart on front as she scanned the table in front of her. Had one not seen what was on said table they would have assumed by the look in her eye that she was planning a battle, and they would be right in a sense. Love was a battlefield after all.

Her fingers went over and hovered above a wooden carving of Dipper before it picked him up. Across from him were a few other carvings of multiple people. Two of them were in front of the others. One had blonde hair and pink clothes while the other had straight black hair and a green striped shirt. Mabel bite her lip and moved her eyes back and forth before nodding and placing ‘Dipper’ beside one of them and smiling in satisfaction.

“Who's the matchmaker? I am! No love potion needed”

/

“Mabel you know I have more important things to do then sit awkwardly with Candy or Grenda” Dipper groaned as his blindfolded self was being lead somewhere by his twin.

“Like finding out who stole the capers? Come on bro, you need some sunlight! You would make a snowmen look like they just got back from a tropical vacay!” Mabel joked as she looked around for something. It had taken a serious amount of puppy eyes and tickle-threats to get him to agree to come out.

“So I would make it look like a puddle of water?” He let out a smirk and went to raise his blindfold only to get a smack to the hand. “Fine fine, but you still owe me that Pitt Soda”

Mabel may have had to also bribe him. 

“Trust me Dipper, by the end of it you’ll be thanking me!”

“You said that when you stuck stickers all over my face.”

“Those stickers did a great job of shielding your face from that winged lizards claws!”

Before Dipper could utter a remark Mabel spotted what she was looking for and pulled Dipper over before telling him to sit. As he went to sit cross legged his hand felt the ground beneath him and he raised an eyebrow feeling what felt like a blanket. He was jerked out of his thoughts when a voice he knew spoke up.

“Mabel I’m beginning to doubt that you are showing me a unicorn kitten…..” though the tone of voice made it obvious she had already passed that point.

“I have one ready! I just want you two to have some fun, I promise you’ll see that little fuzzball riighhhhtttt after this!”

“Two? Mabel who else did you drag here?”

“See for yourself!” And with a dramatic spin and bow she tore the blindfolds off Dipper and Pacifica. 

“D-Dipper?” A blush light up Pacificas cheeks and she snapped her head towards Mabel who was grinning and watching the two. “M-Mab-” She was cut off as Mabel eyes widened.

“Oh! Sorry! You two want to be alonnneee and romannceee. I respect that” With a quick nod she turned and ran off...to hide in a nearby bush and watch.

Dipper sat there dumbfounded, a shade of red that would make a ripe raspberry jealous. He was currently sitting on a poofy blue blanket in a clearing in the woods. Across from him was sitting Pacifica Northwest wearing casual clothes. There was a picnic basket between them. It was obvious to both of them what had happened. 

“S-So….Mabel set us up…” Pacifica bite her lip.

“I-It would a-appear that way.” Dippers voice cracked and he tried to cover it with a cough as he pulled at his shirt's collar. The two sat in silence for a bit before Dipper slowly reached into the picnic basket as if it would bite him. He pulled out a wrapped PB & J sandwich…..with glitter on top. He shrugged and started to eat. “Y-you should try the sandwiches, they’re really good!” 

Pacifica watched him eat, still biting her lip. She was really regretting telling Mabel about her crush on him. 

“S-So are we j-just gonna ignore…..” 

“I-I mean this is just like when we go out to greasy's with Mabel to eat” Pacifica gave a nod and looked down. Dippers eyes widened at this and he once again tugged at his collar. “I-I mean...unless you want this to be an….” 

“A-An actual ‘date’?” Pacifica finished.

Dipper nodded. “I-I would b-be ok with that b-but I mean only if you are a-and…” He buried his face in his hands. “God I’m so bad at this…” He looked up feeling a hand on his shoulder.

“I would like that a lot” She gave a soft smile then took a bite out of his sandwich….darn they were good!


	3. According to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sooo sorry for the late update! Just a heads up I tend to update randomly so you may get two in a week or none for a month. Here is a jealous paz requested by mixxymae59 on fanfiction! Sorry Mabel seems annoying, lets see if I can improve my writing of her. Oh, just a heads up. If you ask me to do a monster falls fanficiton I’ll do with with different monster versions as I don’t agree with the ones in the AU. The shipping begins!
> 
>  
> 
> Notes  
> Aged up to 18  
> Anything post The Stanchurian Candidate did not happen

Pacifica was not jealous. No way in hell was she jealous of the 21 year old redhead who was currently talking to the lanky brown-haired dork who Pacifica certainly did not have a crush on. So why were her cheeks red and why did she find herself glaring at the girl known as Wendy with the fury of 1000 suns? Good questions. Now the answer to them? Good luck finding those.

She crossed her arms and considered turning around and walking off. Who needed her bracelet...that Mabel had made for her and would no doubt be upset if she found it on the table…

She was Pacifica and she wouldn’t let some dweeb talking with a lumberjack stop her from getting what she wanted. So she raised her head and starting walking.

“Oh hey Pacifica! Dipper waved. “Me and Wendy were just catching up. What br-”

“Not now Pines, I came to pick something up.” She walked into the shack like she owned the place. After visiting for the last few years she didn’t even need to knock. She headed into the kitchen and looked at the table. “Shit where is it?” She looked on the table, under it, beside the dirty dishes that Dipper has been swearing for the past week to clean, and even in Waddles foodbowl. It wasn’t there.

“Looking for this?” Pacifica looked up to see Dipper walking in with the bracelet on his finger. He went to lean against the door only to misjudge where it was and end up a heap on the floor.

“Falling for me already are you?” Pacifica couldn’t stop her laughter as Dippers face turned pink and he pushed himself up. She went to help him up then she remembered she was mad at him. 

“Oh hardy har har. Yes I’m falling...from when I tripped trying to get away from you.” He pushed himself up, his cheeks starting to lose the blush from her comment. “Ok so spill”

“Spill what? I assure you I haven’t spilt anything You just tripped on your own two feet.”

Dipper crossed his arms. “Paz…..”

Pacifica responded in swiping the bracelet from him. “I would answer but I’m sure you have better things to do such as talking to your friend.”

Dipper frowned before it clicked together. “Wait..you mean Wendy?” Wait…..wait hold on I need to process this.”

Pacifica relieazed she said too much and shut her lips. Ok this was going from bad to worse.

“So...you’re jealous of Wendy?” The glare Dipper got answer it. He pushed his bangs up “Wow...I mean...umm…” He was getting more and more red. 

“Well now you know! Now I really must be going.” She went to stomp by him when he grabbed her hand.

“Wait! Sorry I'm just….really bad talking to girls.”

“You didn’t seem bad talking to Wendy”

“Yeah b-but thats because I’ve moved on from her like six years ago!” 

Pacifica paused. “So...you don’t like like her.”

Dipper turned even redder if it was possible and he dropped her hand. “Well...no…” He looked down. “I’ve moved on to someone else….”

“Well good for her...you..I mean..” She groaned. 

“Y-Yeah...and well at first I didn't think she felt the same way…”

Pacificas eyes widened seeing where this was going. Ok this was not her plan! Not the plan at all and she didn’t know if she was ok with it.

“Ok now I’m getting sappy..” Dipper rubbed the back of his head. “Look I like you and I’m gonna guess that you like me...and this is weird cause I’ve never really been in a situation like this..” 

“I really should leave you hanging buttttt” She gave a quick peck on his cheek. She decided she liked the way this turned out, and the look on his face was priceless. “If I ever catch you cheating you’re a dead man Pines.” 

And judging by the squeal behind her it was safe to assume that Mabel had seen the whole thing.


End file.
